As can be appreciated by most drivers, lack of available parking spots can be a frustrating experience. Drivers must randomly drive through a parking area in the hopes of coming across an available parking spot. During times of peak traffic, the driver may waste a significant amount of time driving around the parking area until an available parking spot can be located. There have been attempts to automate the process of finding a parking spot, but these attempts have focused on the use of sensors located in each of the parking spots or the use of video cameras to identify available parking spots. The cost associated with retrofitting parking areas with such technology can be extraordinary and, therefore, may be infeasible.